


But the Cookies!

by IWP_chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cookies, Gen, accidental inter-dimensional travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: An unexpected visitor arrives at Vongola HQ. Just another day for the Vongola.





	But the Cookies!

Summary: An unexpected visitor arrives at Vongola HQ. Just another day for the Vongola.

**Warnings: Language, Tsuna and Enma being cute AF together, The Cookies.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

.

Tsuna and Enma were curled up on one of the couches in Tsuna's office; it was their break and they were planning on spending it by just relaxing.

The quiet atmosphere was broken by a black and green light that silently struck through the air like lightning and then disappeared leaving behind a person gracelessly sprawled on the floor.

The person picked themself up as Tsuna and Enma watched curiously, not sensing a threat from the unexpected visitor.

The newcomer turned out to be a guy around their age (early twenties) with messy black hair and a pair of brilliant green eyes behind wire-rimmed, round glasses.

He blinked at them, "Terribly sorry. Inter-dimensional misplacement. Job hazards. You know how it is."

Tsuna smiled, "I feel you. I once woke up in a different dimension, very much female and very much engaged to _Xanxus_." He made a face, "No offence to Xanxus or anything but I'm 100% committed to Enma."

"Oh." Enma blushed as he looked at Tsuna.

"Mmm." Tsuna turned to look at Enma and smiled softly at him.

As the two stared at each other, showing no sign that they were going to be doing anything else for a while, the newcomer cleared his throat, "I'll just… go. Find the kitchen. Maybe make some cookies."

The two paid him no heed as he awkwardly averted his eyes and left the room.

.

_Hours later,_

Tsuna and Enma walked down one of the corridors arm in arm and holding a plate of Harry's, the newcomer's, cookies, and each of them nibbling on one.

"Ah, Harry." The two came to a stop in front of Harry who looked at them inquisitively.

"I hope you liked the cookies."

"They're delicious, thank you." Enma smiled, blushing, as he looked at Harry from underneath his eyelashes.

As Harry was about to reply, there was a light just like the one that brought Harry. The light deposited another person. This time, the newcomer looked exactly like Tsuna.

"Hey, Tsu!" Harry smiled, "What are you doing here?"

Tsu launched himself at Harry, "Harry! There you are! I thought something bad and/or strange happened to you. One can never know with your luck, and _I_ am the one saying that."

"Chill, nothing happened."

"Are you sure? You didn't accidentally start a rebellion or a myth or a religion?"

Tsuna cleared his throat, "Last I saw them, the Varia were building a shrine to your cookies."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Crazy."

Tsuna nodded solemnly, "I know, right?"

Enma sighed, "Tsuna, you're the head priestess."

Tsuna waved his cookie-holding hand, "Details."

.

.

.

_Extra_

.

"Head priest Xanxus, we have failed to acquire the Miraculous Recipe and convince the Great Creator to extend His stay."

"Head priestess Trash, you fucker, you're supposed to be our top negotiator."

"The Great Creator's Watchdog did not like the way shrine keeper Enma was eying the great Creator."

.

End


End file.
